


We Are All Fools in Love

by StarchildOfParis



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Banter, But I enjoyed writing this, Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Not much plot, One Shot, Regency, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarchildOfParis/pseuds/StarchildOfParis
Summary: The music rose over the chatter filling the assembly hall, signaling the first dance of the evening. Elizabeth remained by the window as Jane was swept from her side by Mr. Bingley, watching her own betrothed approach her through the crowd of forming couples.*A brief, sweet night at a ball with Elizabeth and Darcy, post-engagement and pre-wedding.





	We Are All Fools in Love

The music rose over the chatter filling the assembly hall, signaling the first dance of the evening. Elizabeth remained by the window as Jane was swept from her side by Mr. Bingley, watching her own betrothed approach her through the crowd of forming couples.

“If you are not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold as to ask you to dance?” he said with a bow.

“Why, Mr. Darcy,” she said as she took his arm and they made their way to the floor, “I had rather thought that it was a punishment for you to stand up with a lady slighted by other men.”

“Oh, Elizabeth, you well know by now the abhorrence with which I look back upon my initial treatment of you. And indeed, I should be quite unhappy if any other man were to engage your attentions this evening. We are to be husband and wife in only two days’ time, after all.”

Unable to resist, Elizabeth continued her teasing. “If I am only to dance with you for all the future, I will surely be most despondent at future events if you are called away on business. I shall have no choice but to sit with the matrons and listen to gossip about their children!”

“You forget that I intend to spend all time possible with you, my dearest Lizzy,” Darcy replied. She could tell by his countenance that he had recognized her joking manner, but he responded with all sincerity. She smiled in reply and pressed his hand in her own as the dance began.

“I am afraid, however, that we shall see rather little of each other these next two days, Fitzwilliam. Jane and I are rather overwhelmed with preparations, and find ourselves assisted only by the staff. Papa stays in his library, as ever. Mama is practically silly with joy while Kitty sulks for lack of her own young gentleman, leaving neither of them any help, and Mary is far more interested in her sermons than in helping ready her sisters for matrimony.”

Darcy repressed a sigh. “Hesitant though I am to criticize my future family, I am loath that they should leave you and Jane so burdened. Though I am sure you are equal to the task, I had much rather be able to spend that time in your company.”

Most opportunely, the dance here called them to separate. When they returned to each other, Elizabeth was laughing lightly.

“You cannot thus desire my presence if you take leave of me immediately after stating so!” Darcy smiled along with her, but her face soon softened. “I am, however, quite in agreement, sir. I wait with no little impatience for the conclusion of our wedding day.”

Upon Darcy’s attempt to stifle a laugh, Elizabeth realized what she had implied and flushed.

“Oh! I had only meant that after we are wed, we may pass our time together uninterrupted.”

At this, Darcy laughed in full, and Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut lest she say anything even more untoward, averting her gaze in her abashment.

“Forgive me my amusement at the rare failure of your admirable wit, but I understood your intent perfectly, Elizabeth, and I, too, eagerly anticipate when we shall be able to enjoy each other’s company in full.”

Elizabeth’s eyes rose to meet his and they smiled at each other, content to pass the remainder of the set in quiet admiration.

Jane danced the next set with Mr. Darcy while Elizabeth partnered Mr. Bingley, and for the third set the two ladies seated themselves to rest and allow the gentlemen to converse. For the fourth and fifth sets they rejoined their fiancés, and all too soon the assembly ended.

The gentlemen both accompanied the ladies out-of-doors to the Bennets' carriage, but as Bingley aided Jane in ascending, Darcy and Elizabeth moved a few steps away. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. When he looked up, she could see naught but happiness in his often serious features.

“I shall see you in church, Mrs. Darcy.”

Returning his brilliant smile, she allowed herself to be helped into the carriage for the return to Longbourn, content in the knowledge that next she and Darcy met, they would become one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Pride and Prejudice on my mind lately and was happy and surprised to see how many works there are on AO3! I've never tried writing in a Regency style before, so please leave me any suggestions about how to get better at it. I may expand this one-shot in the future, but I just wanted to get it out there because I had a lot of fun trying to write it! All mistakes are my own.


End file.
